The Winter Diaries
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: It's a matter of days until the Yule Ball, but this time it is from Hermione's perspective. From the day Viktor asked her till the day of the Ball itself. Only, it's a movie that Fred and George have somehow managed to tape for the whole family to watch.
1. Any Preferences?

_**The Winter Diaries**_ by **Makai Goddess Ookami**

_Harry Potter and all related terms are copyright of the near-goddess JKRowling and all her associates. I'm gonna be honest, I'm too lazy to find everyone who owns a piece of this. This was obviously made for no profit, or I would have thus been fired because it's been three years since I've posted this and it isn't finished. Kudos to **Timber Wolf10** for letting me borrow the 'movie' feel for this, and I'd like to credit her with the 'movies' Catch Me If You Can, Freaky Friday, Brothers Baby Sitting Service, and Cheaper by the Dozen. (You'd need to read her fics to understand). I also, in no way at all, own The Labyrinth, Reign of Fire, The Lost Boys, or The Princess Diaries. I'm just here to make fun of them._

**Pre-Reading A/N**: Once again, I'd like to thank **Timber Wolf10** for giving me permission to borrow her style to write this. However, when I had written this the first time, it was a lot simpler and closer to her own than it is now. Yes, that means I've rewritten this and picked it back up. If you don't like that, you can suck it.

The "Movie" itself takes place during chapters twenty two and twenty three of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (more specifically, the scenes involving the Yule Ball). That means **THERE WILL BE SIMILARITES, IF NOT PRACTICALLY WORD-FOR-WORD**. I apologize. I do try to stay cannon. (Once again, suck it if you don't like.) So yes this will be **Hermione/Krum**. I adore this pairing, even if it was never meant to be. There will also be **one-sided Hermione/Ron** (on more than one account, multiple times, if you squint and read between the lines. Once again, don't like? Suck it.)

I'd like to state this again in case it wasn't clear enough the first time (which it might not be as I tend to ramble) I_** have rewritten this fic**_ since the original time I posted it back in the summer of twenty-oh-five. I've tried to keep things the same (I left in all mention of Ginny, and since I detest her so, count that a miracle). Also, that means there will be some allusions to events that happen in books four through seven. I apologize, but count this as your spoiler warning.

So, before I start to ramble once more, I present you with _**The Winter Diaries v1.1.**_

* * *

_(Approx. Word Count 2,256)_

_Prologue_**: **_Another Week, Another Movie_

* * *

It had been a few weeks since The Weasley family had last been able to gather and watch movies; what with Bill being married; Charlie living in Romania; Percy, Fred and George all living away from home; and Ron trying to save the world. They all had jobs, too, to complicate matters. Bosses did prefer employees show up for work once in a while.

But despite everyone's very hectic and very different schedules, they had all managed to gather in The Burrow once more. As it was, the old Muggle TV Mr. Weasley had was plugged up, thanks to magical engineering by Fred and George, bowls of crisps and popcorn were scattered about, and more than one pop can was in danger of spilling and staining the carpet.

However, this time was special. A certain bushy-haired, Muggle-born and formally large-toothed Hermione Granger had joined them for the pleasure of watching a Weasley & Weasley creation, and was currently nestled between Ginny and Percy on the floor. Harry was busy trying to avoid publicity, so was unable to join.

"Alright," Fred said, trotting into the room carrying an old Muggle video recorder, while George carried the box of movies they'd made over the past few years. "Any preferences?"

"What do you have?" Ron asked, leaning forward as he tried to peer into the box.

"_Freaky_-" George started, but Percy cut him off with an annoyed "We've already seen it."

"Gripe, gripe," Fred snorted, shaking his head. "What about... _Reign of Fire_?"

An amused, but slightly embarrassed look crossed Charlie's face. "Um, no."

Both Fred and George snickered, glancing at Hermione. The Muggle-born blushed slightly. If the title was alluding to what she thought it was, she remembered it quite perfectly. Let's just say there was Charlie, a couple of dragons, fire, and certain blonde haired Slytherin she really would rather _not_ think about.

"_Brother's Baby Sitting Service_?" George offered, pulling one tape out, "Or, _Cheaper By The Dozen_?"

Ginny forfeited her spot by Hermione to crawl over to the twins and peak into the box, and her spot was immediately taken by Ron. She shuffled through them, before pulling one out. "What's this one?" She asked curiously.

"Ah, _The Winter Diaries_..." Fred said, letting his voice trail off.

"It's a bit of a romantic comedy," George finished, nodding his head.

"Oooh," Ginny said, her face lighting up. "I do enjoy romantic comedies..."

"We know you do," Fred said, laughing slightly as he took the movie from her.

"So does Percy," George continued.

"I do not!" Percy whined.

Fred and George shared a look, before both of them rolled their eyes. "Whatever, Perce," Fred said, snorting slightly. Percy flushed slightly.

"Well, do we have any objections?" George asked, taking the tape from Fred, pausing before he put it in.

"Sounds good," Mrs. Weasley said, nodding her head.

"Meh, I'm up for whatever," Bill replied, shrugging, and Charlie nodded his agreement.

"Okay," Hermione agreed, and Ron nodded. "What she said."

Mr. Weasley shrugged.

"Aww, not going to own up to your secret obsession for romcoms, Perce?" Fred teased.

"Shut up and put it in," Percy snapped.

"Please note that no Quidditch players were harmed in the making of this film," George joked as he put the tape in and turned it on.

The TV went blank for a moment, before lighting up once more to play the previews.

* * *

_The Weasley Boys have a secret_.

The screen flashes between images of Bill chomping down heartily on an apple, Charlie tending a burn on his forearm, Percy glancing between several books and a roll of parchment with a quill at hand, the twins crouched over and poking something, and Ron snoring loudly on a hammock.

_They told no one, until the day Harry Potter moved in next door._

Messy, dark-haired Harry Potter is assisting his uncle in unpacking a large lorrie while his aunt glanced at the boxes and dictated where they should be put. He pauses, and glances over to see Bill watching him through his own kitchen window.

_Will Harry Potter take to their secret, or will he be the boys downfall?_

A quick cascade of images, including, but not limited to: Harry and Ginny kissing, Bill covered in blood, The Twins both laying limp on the floor, Ron looking thoroughly annoyed, and Dean and Seamus looking scared witless, holding wooden stakes in their hands.

_The Weasley Boys_. _Coming Soon._

_They were thought to be extinct for hundreds of years..._

A close up of two men working in a Tube Shaft when they stumbled upon a crevice in the wall. They share a look. Next, an above ground shot, a busy street below full of people doing their shopping as a large shadow covers them. A little girl looks up in confusion before screaming.

_But when even the Muggles notice their presence_...

The shadow continues to sail over London, only now the city is on fire and virtually empty. Corpses, abandoned vehicles, and rubbish of all degrees litters the streets. The shadow passes, and a small group of people dare stepping out of their hiding space.

_Sparks_

A large gust of flames fills the screen, and a small group of people who had been trying to escape the flames were successfully burned alive, their wretched screams polluting the once quiet air.

_Will_

The screams carry on, only now it's definitely female. The camera swerved to show Charlie Weasley standing in the middle of a near-empty street, his wand held in front of him as the large shadow fell over him. The ground trembled as the great beast landed before him.

_Fly_.

The camera swerves, panning around and showing off all of Hogwarts Castle right as a great, big dragon lands on it, spreading it's wings and causing ripples on the lake below. The image shifts to Charlie on an old broomstick, racing straight for a small red dragon, and then to Hermione Granger holding a book to her chest, eyes widened in fear, as a dragon sets it's gaze upon her.

_Reign of Fire. Staring Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. Coming Soon._

_Cursed by a Wish, Ginny Weasley is forced to enter a Land of the likes she had only ever read about in books in order to save her baby brother._

The screen shows beautiful, rolling country side speed by a good couple of kilometers below, before the land turns harsh and ugly, and the bird's eye view of the land now reveals a long, hard and complex maze. It zooms in, and Ginny is seen running through the long and winding lanes, stumbling over crumbled bits of wall, and the ever present and untamed bracken.

_But she's fighting the clock in a land where the only rule is 'Stay Alive'._

A quick montage of images follows. Flying boulders, for starters, then a creepy enclosed space of hands that were tugging her ever downwards despite her protests. A masquerade ball, showing Ginny in a stunningly beautiful dress, and Draco Malfoy sauntering towards her and smirking in a deliciously sexy, yet evil sort of way. Also, random dancing House Elves.

_Where everything seems possible, and nothing is what it seems_.

Ginny staggered forward, a hand clutched to her chest as she struggled to catch her breath again. Her eyes narrowed as she death-glared Draco Malfoy, who was holding a baby ginger to his chest in a slightly affectionate and yet somehow bored way.

_The Labyrinth. Stealing small children from towns near you. Also coming soon_.

* * *

The previews ended, and upbeat pop music started playing as the opening credits began to roll.

Hermione leaned over and prodded Ginny gently in the side. "Remind me to destroy _Reign of Fire_," she whispered to the ginger, blushing slightly. Ginny snorted back her laughter, but nodded her head in obedience all the same.

And thus, the movie began.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Post-Reading A/N:** First off, I love Percy with all of my black, twisted, dead and yet bleeding heart. I don't care what anybody says. He was back to fightin' the good fight in the end! Remember that!

Next, I suppose I should clarify some things... A RomCom is a Romantic Comedy. It's just what I call them. If you couldn't figure out what it had meant, I'm sorry. Sort of. It's sort of obvious, at least it was, IMHO.

The "Tube Shafts" I referred to was basically just another way to say Metro Shafts, or Subway Shafts. Shoot me for living in England. A Lorrie is a van/truck, bee-tea-dubs.

Continuing some simple explanatory process, because apparently it really wasn't that clear? _**The Weasley Boys**_ is intended to be a parody of one of the greatest movies of all time, _**The Lost Boys**_. It's a 1987 film, starring _Kiefer Sutherland_ as smexy vampire David, and _Jason Patric_ as main character Michael Emerson, who's trying not to become a vampire.

_**The Labyrinth**_ (which apparently, I _really_ don't know how to spell) is a parody of 1986 film _**The Labyrinth**_starring _David Bowie_ as the smexy Jereth, The Goblin King, and J_ennifer Connelly_ as Sarah. It will probably also have aspects of _**El Laberinto del fauno**_ (AKA _**Pan's Labyrinth**_), a 2006 film that, I believe, was created in Spain. It stars _Ivana Baquero_ as Ofelia, a young girl that lived in fascist Spain in 1994. She escapes reality into an eerie, yet captivating fantasy world. (Paraphrased from IMDB. So shoot me.) Both are brilliant movies, so I suggest you check 'em out. I'm not sure which one it will end up having the more basis for _**The Labyrinth**_ if and when I get around to writing it, but I couldn't pick just one. (Once again, so shoot me.)

And finally, _**Reign of Fire**_ is a parody of the 2002 film of the same title, _**Reign of Fire**_. It stars the grossly under appreciated, but definitely smexy _Christian Bale_ as Quinn Abercromby, who witnessed the first dragon's reawakening, and is now the head of a small camp of survivors years later, I guess you'd say. Also starring, _Matthew McConaughey_ and _Izabella Scorupco_. Basically, Dragons are taking over Europe (But not the band. Common misconception, I know). Oh no, there goes Tokyo, go go God – erm, Dragonzilla!

So to continue in the spirit of **The Winter Diaries v1.0**, here's the stats and voting system.

**The Labyrinth** – Draco/Ginny – Humour/Action/Adventure/Parody – K+

**Reign of Fire** – Draco/Hermione, Charlie/Hermione – Action/Adventure/Parody – T (Language, events)

**The Weasley Boys** – Harry/Ginny – Action/Adventure/Parody – T/M (Language, events, not smex)

Feel free to vote as many times as you want, I'm not actually keeping track. Just once per chapter, please. Only, please try to keep my track record in mind. After this, I've already got one other big fic in the making, so I'm not sure when this will go about getting done, so I apologize.


	2. Knock Yourself Out

_Chapter One- Knock Yourself Out_

"Here's what I don't get," Bill frowned, looking over at Fred and George, "How did you make some of these movies?"

"Oh, you know special effects, talent, good looks..." Fred replied, grinning.

"Right," Bill said.

"Well, you see, this one was easy to make because all we had to do was sneak around and enchant our cameras to-"

"Shhh!" Ginny hissed, "I can't hear!"

**XxX **The Movie Resumes **XxX**

_The Daily Prophet- Article by Rita Skeeter-_

"_Harry Potter has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is on of the top students in school."_

"I think it's stupid, Crookshanks, how things are so easily misunderstood," said bushy brown haired Muggle-born girl said, stroking her ginger cat, "That article was _ages _ago."

She came trudging up to her dorm room after being harassed by Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls who could never resist the chance to annoy her. She found the room empty, which didn't surprise her. It was after all, the middle of the day.

Sighing, Hermione laid Crookshanks on her bed and pulled out her homework, eyeing it carefully. She could go now and take advantage of her free period, or she could wait until Harry and Ron were also doing work.

After a moment of thought, she decided to do it now.

"I'll need to go to the library, though," Hermione told Crookshanks, "But then again... Krum is probably there."

She wouldn't have minded if it was just Krum that was there, but there was also the gaggle of giggling fan girls that followed him almost everywhere he went. Krum himself was relatively quiet, never saying anything.

Sighing, she pocketed her assignment, some parchment ink and quills and headed out of the dorm, leaving her bag on her bed. The halls were empty, given the fact it was a free period only for a small fraction of the students.

So, understandably she only ran into two people- two Ravenclaw girls and Nearly Headless Nick. It was a very snazzy list. She spoke with Nick for a moment, catching up on the Ghost news before heading to the Library once more.

She checked a clock. She had a little over three quarters of an hour. Walking back towards a secluded corner of the Library, Hermione fetched her books she would need and sat down. There was no way those fan girls would bother her when Krum came.

But, to her dismay, she couldn't have been further from the truth. Krum had come, and decided to read a book in a few aisles away from her. It was a book on a foreign grass with one good use and fifty or so useless ones.

And right on cue, six or seven fan girls entered the library, hiding behind a bookshelf to gossip behind their hands. Hermione could have shot herself. They were two shelves away, and she could hear every word they said. Every last word.

She heard a fan girl ask "I wonder if he's starting a garden...?" Hermione looked up. That would make since, he _was_ standing in the middle of an herbs and fungus section. A second said, "Do you think he grows stuff on the ship?"

"Ignore them," Hermione mumbled to herself as they continued to talk, "Just ignore them. You've got an important essay to write..."

And with that in mind, she propped open four or five different books and began writing. Once she started, it was easier for her to block out the girls, but she still heard them. For half an hour, she listened to their annoying whispers.

She looked over to where she knew Krum was, but didn't see him, as she was looking down the aisles at an angle. As she finished up, she wondered how on Earth he could put up with the constant babble.

"Well," she sighed, "It was his choice to be famous..."

But that wasn't necessarily true, she thought, reading over her essay. He might not have wanted to be famous, just like Harry didn't want to be. Or it might just have been the fan girls fawning over him to make her think such thoughts.

Stretching, Hermione pocketed her essay and supplies before standing and moving to put her books away. She almost groaned when she had to push past the Krum fan girls to walk down the aisle Krum was in.

She pointedly did her best to ignore him and his fan girls who were questioning her 'bravery'.

"Hackett... Hawthorn... Hilbert..." Hermione mumbled, fingers trailing the shelves. "Italia? No... It goes..."

"Excuse me?"

Startled, Hermione spun around to see Krum looking at her, his grass book tucked under his arm. The fan girls quieted, desperate to see what happens next. The older male looked hesitant for a moment, before pointing at the book she was holding.

"Vell, may I see that book?" He asked after a long awkward moment.

"Huh?" Hermione blinked, before looking down at the book in her arms, "Oh, right, knock yourself out."

"Thank you," he half smiled, accepting the book as she handed it to him.

"Your welcome," Hermione half smiled in return, before turning to return her last book before leaving.

She vaguely heard a girl braving the aisle to grab a book. Hermione could only assume it was in hopes Viktor Krum would ask her for the book she chose. Whether he did or not, she didn't hear. She was already too far away.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

The Standings, as of 8.6.2005 (11:34):

**The Labyrinth- **2

**Reign of Fire- **1

**The Weasley Boys- **7

If you haven't voted yet, remember to do so now!


	3. Girls Like Percy

_Chapter Two- Girls Like Percy_

"How did you get this?" Hermione asked, jaw dropping.

"I told you," Fred grinned, "We enchant our cameras and sneak around."

"You spied on me?" Hermione snapped, furious.

"No, not just us," George grinned, also enjoying her rage.

"Then who?" The Muggle-born demanded.

"She'll show up later, maybe," Fred replied, "Now hush! It's getting good!"

**XxX**-The Movie Resumes-**XxX**

"Do you plan on going to the Yule Ball?" Ginny asked as the two sat together in the common room.

"Oh, I don't know..." Hermione frowned.

"I want too, but I'm too young," Ginny whined.

"Why don't you ask Harry?" Hermione asked, before hiding her smile.

"I could never do that..." Ginny mumbled, her cheeks burning a bright pink colour.

"I could ask him for you," Hermione said, smiling reassuringly.

For a moment, Hermione was positive that Ginny would say yes. But to her surprise, the younger flame-haired female bit her lower lip before shaking her head 'no'. After a moment, Ginny sighed.

"No, if he wanted to go with me, he'd ask," Ginny said gloomily, "Besides, he probably already has a date."

"He doesn't," Hermione said, patting her shoulder gently. "Maybe he'll ask you later..."

"Yeah, maybe..."

The two girls lapsed into silence, staring into the fireplace. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, as they were both thinking. And besides, they could still hear everyone else chattering aimlessly. After a moment, Ginny looked up.

"I heard a Ravenclaw girl asked Krum," Ginny smiled evilly, "he turned her down. She was crying in the bathroom for hours."

"Did he already have a date?" Hermione asked, sounding more interested then she meant too.

"Not that I know of," Ginny shrugged, "I mean, we'd be hearing all about it, wouldn't we? The girl would spend all her time bragging about it..."

"Most likely," the older female nodded, "I wonder what kind of girls he likes then?"

"Girls like Percy, maybe," Ginny laughed, "I mean he really seems to fancy those books."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, laughing slightly as well, "You know, yesterday he asked me for a book on molds I was about to put up."

"Molds?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow, "Sorry, that's just weird."

"Famous, and a botanist," Hermione grinned.

"Hey, I've got a Potions Essay to write, and I need to go to the Library... Want to come with?" Ginny asked, giving her a hopeful smile, "I don't want to be alone there if Krum and his fan girls are there."

"I understand completely," Hermione sighed, then after a moment of thinking said, "I can do some research for S.P.E.W."

"Didn't you-?" Ginny stopped, having been about to say 'do enough research already?' but changed her mind. "So... Krum reads about molds..."

Hermione laughed, understanding the pause. With Ron and Harry her reaction would have probably been different, but Ginny was a girl. It was nice to talk to a girl every now and then. It was just different.

The two chattered aimlessly all the way to the library. The conversations were random- From Blast Ended Skrewts to who was probably going with whom to the Yule ball. All in all, they were enjoying them selves.

"I need to grab a book on antidotes, give me a minute," Ginny said, walking away.

"Okay," Hermione nodded, walking over and picking up a book on history and she flipped through it, almost lazily.

She closed it, tucked it under her arm and grabbed two more books before heading over to a small table to read and wait for Ginny. As per usually, she found nothing about House-Elves. She sighed in aggravation.

"Another book looking over Slave-labour?" Ginny asked seriously, though her eyes sparkled.

"Yes! It's so... so..." Hermione struggled for the right word, "Disgusting!"

"Yeah, hey maybe _you_ should right one?" Ginny suggested.

Hermione stared blankly. "Yeah... I'd have to some more research though. And talk-"

"Hello," Krum said, standing across from Hermione.

"Hello," both girls said startled, as they looked up at him.

"I vas vanting to ask you something," Krum said, almost nervously.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N- **I never thought this story would be so... popular, at lack of a better word. I mean to say, I wrote it out of pure fun and I was bored out of my wits at the time. There just aren't enough Hermione/Krum fics out there. But... I almost want to cry...

This story is special to me; I don't know how to say it in any other words. The writing style is so simplistic, but not all too boring... Plus the whole movie thing... It's so out of the ordinary. (In a good way).

Oh, I guess I'm boring you all now. Uh...? Well, Krum is about to ask Hermione, or try to at least. Can he do it this time around? (Evil cackle)

Right! To answer reviews I deem fit... Or Questions you might have... is... dun dun dun! My amazing muse... Kratos!

**Kratos**: Just my luck...

_Reviewer's Corner..._

**Kratos: **To **BTRFLY**- Ookami-Sama isn't the first to do a movie type fanfic, if you really like it you should check out Timber Wolf10's page where she has "Freaky Friday" and "Catch Me if you Can".

**Kratos: **To... **SHORTNSWEET9013- **_(first review) _Terra-Sama (AKA Ookami-Sama to those who might be reading this) says she loves you too. (frown) Some one shoot me. _(Second review) _Terra-Sama says... She loved What If? (Frowns) And that you can vote as many times as you want. I mean, she isn't running for president you know.

_The End..._

Okay, I'm running out of time, so I can't answer everyone's reviews... But, review still. Oh, and feel free to ask questions, because I'll- or, Kratos I should say- will answer them.

**Kratos: **...

(Smile) he hates me now...

The Poll Standings, as of 8.9.2005 (11:34)...

**The Labyrinth- **4

**Reign of Fire- **5

**The Weasley Boys- **10

If you haven't voted, be sure to do so now! Ah... and, I guess The Weasley Boys is dominating the poll!

Oh, and next AN will be Chapter Four (post five).


	4. I wouldn't dare, it's not my place

_Chapter Three- 'I wouldn't dare, it isn't my place'_

"Why do we have to ask this?" Hermione whined, looking away from Ginny who was giggling madly.

"Because I like it," Bill said, smirking.

"So you like watching movies that your brothers spied on to make?" Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, I'm not in it," Bill grinned.

"And to think I used to like you..." Hermione growled.

"Now, now, Hermione dear," Fred laughed, "Just chill and watch the movie, honey."

"Or should we go fetch you a blanket and a bottle and put you down for nighty-nights?" George cackled.

**XxX- **The Movie Resumes –**XxX**

Hermione stared up at Krum blankly, unsure as to what he wanted. After a moment she nodded and gestured to a chair for him to sit. He politely declined- meaning he shook his head nervously, before casting a glance at the red haired female. Comprehension dawning on her, Ginny stood up mumbling she needed to grab a new book. Hermione opened her mouth to complain but Ginny was already gone.

"Oh, snaps," She mumbled, "Um... Well?"

"I vas vandering if you vould like to go to the Vinter—Yule Ball with me," Krum said, somewhat nervously.

"Oh," Hermione said, staring up at him.

She suddenly realized why Ginny had left. She blinked slowly, trying to figure out how her red haired companion knew. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, unsure of what to say. _It could be fun_ the little voice in the back of her head said, _besides, he really does seem interested. _That thought confused her. Why would someone like Krum want to go to the Yule Ball with her?

"Oh..." She repeated, still thinking.

She furrowed her brow, nibbling on her lower lip. She cast a glance at Krum who was standing in front of her, burying her in his shadow. She realized how human he looked, standing there, nervous. It was almost as if he never really asked girls out before. After a moment, she smiled.

"I'd love to," she smiled.

And Krum smiled.

Krum. Famous Quidditch player, ever girl wants to bang, famous beyond all belief Krum had just smiled at her. Because she said yes. And it wasn't just any smile, in was a true, genuine smile of relief.

"I vas hoping you would say that," Krum said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Well, it sounds like fun," Hermione shrugged. "Besides..."

Hermione stopped. She didn't know what else to say. Krum raised an eyebrow, and she shrugged. Krum was still smiling, and he resisted the urge to chuckle. That would have been incredibly out of character for him.

"So..." Hermione started, "Do we just... meet at the Great Hall on Christmas night?"

"Vell... I guess so," Krum shrugged, "I honestly did not think that far ahead." Hermione smiled, watching him shift nervously once more. "But..." He stopped, unsure of what to say. "Vell, I vill see you soon...?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione grinned somewhat nervously, "A demain."

"Huh?" Krum blinked.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione flushed slightly, "It means see you tomorrow. I'm assuming you'll be back...?"

"Of course, you're library is very nice," Krum nodded, before glancing at his watch. "Eh... Karkaroff vill be upset if I do not return. Goodbye, Hermy-own."

Hermione winced, but before she could correct him he had already left. She realized how relieved he looked after asking her to the Ball. She wondered how long he had been trying to ask her. It occurred to her that might have been why he tried to talk to her the other day.

"What did he want?" Ginny asked, plopping down in her chair.

Hermione turned to look at the red-head and shrugged. "Nothing important really."

"A book maybe?" Ginny asked, unfazed as she counted Hermione's books. "No... Oh, was it S.P.E.W.?" She didn't sound like she believed it herself. "Oh! Did he ask you to the Ball? I bet that's why he was so nervous! Who would have thought...?"

Hermione choked, laughing nervously. "What on Earth makes you think he'd ask that?"

"Oh! He did, didn't he?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Oh, you told him yes, right? Oh, you had to have! It's the opportunity of a life time!"

"I didn't," Hermione shrugged, nervous.

She realized she wasn't sure how to tell everyone that she was now going to the Yule Ball with Krum. Ginny didn't seem to believe her and let out a chipper laugh, clapping silently. The older female let out a slight squeak and waved her hands in front of her.

"Oh, but you can't tell anyone!" She said in a hoarse whisper.

Ginny stopped suddenly, and gave Hermione a serious look. "Of course I won't."

Hermione eyed her carefully, as if doubting her word. Ginny held her hands up in front of her in a gesture of peace, before speaking normally again.

"I wouldn't dare, it isn't my place," She said in an honest tone.

"Thank you," Hermione laughed nervously.

* * *

**A/N-** Okay, I think I owe it to you to explain why I haven't updated forever and a day. And the answer—my life sucks. I just started school, and it's bugging the heck out of me. You know I have homework every friggen day? And it's pretty much all Geometry A stuff too. Oh, and through in I'm in all advance classes and already failing English and Science and you have my dilemma. Oh, and I've become addicted to watching Stargate in French. It's the best way to learn, you know. (Smiles)

The Pole Standings, as of 9.3.2005 (2118)...

**The Labyrinth- **4

**Reign of Fire- **15

**The Weasley Boys- **16

Wow... Reign of Fire is catching up! Let's see if it can beat 'The Weasley Boys...'

Oh, and I was wondering... What's all this stuff about not being able to answer Reviews in fics? I don't think it's fair, because I don't really want to dig up everyone's e-mail addresses to talk to my fans—but if you leave it, I'll send you an e-mail as soon as I can.

**Kratos: **Despite what the 'rules' say, Ookami believes this to be a fair question. (To _((five question marks-- anon.Itwon't let me keep it normally.))and whomever else it may apply to:_) The Weasley Boys is, yes, rated for swearing. It is also rated for violence, blood, death and a minor 'T' rated scene later on. That is all. Oh, and shirtless guys too. (Glares at Ookami) Damn teenager is so perverted.

(Smirks) Hey, everyone likes shirtless guys!

**Kratos: **You are wrong, there. Only girls.

(Rolls eyes) Anyways, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can—I need to make up some English work and do my Geometry homework—and I'll have the real response/A/N thing there. Capiche?

Till then! A demain!


	5. Hermione, Neville’s right you are a girl

_Chapter Four-_ '_Hermione, Neville's right- you _are_ a girl...'_

"This is one of my favourite parts," George said.

"Yes, it proves how stupid Ron really is," nodded Fred.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, "Don't say such things about your brother!"

"But it's true mum," Fred shrugged, "He's very slow."

"Fred," she warned.

"Right, well, I want some pizza..." Fred said, trying to change the subject, "I'll go order one."

**XxX- **The Movie Resumes -**XxX**

"Her-Hermione!"

Hermione turned around to look at Neville. He was shifting nervously, as if he was seriously doubting what he was about to do. Hermione smiled somewhat cheerfully and he seemed to relax.

"Well, what do you want? Do you need help with something?" Hermione asked, shifting her school bag from one shoulder to the other.

"Actually I was wondering..." Neville looked incredibly nervous again and started wringing his hands (Hermione wondered if he knew he was doing this), "I was wondering if..."

"Wondering what?" Hermione asked, but something told her she already knew the answer to this one.

"I was wondering if you would like to go..." Neville swallowed. "If you'd like to go to the Yule Ball... With me..."

Hermione smiled weakly, and sighed. Neville tensed up slightly, taking a step back as if he'd been to close.

"I'm really sorry Neville," Hermione replied, "But I'm going with someone else."

"Oh..." Neville looked depressed, eyeing his shoes carefully. "S'okay."

"I'm really sorry Neville," Hermione repeated, "Well, guess I'll see you later..."

"Yeah, later, Hermione," Neville replied, watching as she walked away.

She walked to the Library (it was her favourite place, after all) and sat down to write her essay. For once she didn't appear to be bothered by Krum's appearance, and his hoard of fan girls. So far, for two weeks, he had kept far enough away that she didn't have to hear them, but close enough he could still see her. It was sweet of him, she had to admit.

But, she knew if his fan girls knew he asked her, she'd be dead meat. With that thought, she set about doing her essay.

**XXX**

Hermione had been eating dinner, listening to girls whisper behind their hands about who was going with whom to the Winter Ball when she noticed Ron and Harry still hadn't shown up. Quickly finishing, she stood up, said her goodbyes, and headed off for the Gryffindor tower.

It only took her a moment to get there and she was surprised to see Ron and Harry moping, with a distressed Ginny to comfort them.

"Why weren't you two at dinner?" she asked, walking over to join them.

"Because- oh shut up laughing, you two- because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!" Said Ginny.

Harry and Ron both shut up, glaring crossly at Ginny.

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," Ron said sourly.

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" Hermione asked loftily, "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone _somewhere _who'll have you."

Ron was listening, and was instead staring at Hermione as if he'd never actually seen her before. As if in a whole new light.

"Hermione, Neville's right- you _are _a girl..."

"Oh well spotted," Hermione replied acidly.

"Well- you can come with one of us!"

"No, I can't," snapped Hermione.

"Oh come on," Ron said impatiently, "We need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has..."

"I can't come with you," Hermione replied, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone."

"No, you're not!" said Ron, "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh _did_ I?" Hermione asked icily, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Just because it's taken _you _three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one _else_ has spotted I'm a girl!"

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," he said, "That do? Will you come now?"

"I've already told you!" Hermione said very angrily, "I'm going with someone else!"

With that, she turned around and stormed out of the commons and to the girls' dorms. She couldn't resist the urge to slam the door, since no one was there to hear it anyways. Pushing her bag off her bed, she collapsed on her stomach, resisting the urge to cry.

Ron was such an idiot, this she had known ever since she met him, but for him to think no other guy besides Neville would be interested in asking her? That was one thing too much. What she wouldn't give to punch him, or strangle him right now.

But the best she could do was cry, and she couldn't hold back.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my gourd, I am so sorry it took forever to update. I didn't know what to do next, and then I lost my copy of Goblet of Fire, and then I got taken over by this dreadful thing called schoolwork... And my life has been very bad, and I procrastinate (which makes matters worse!) But I'm back with a new chapter! So sorry for making you all wait, it's been bugging my conscience. Oh, and this is going to be book verse Goblet of Fire, cause I want it to be. What else...? Oh right, how many of you came here because it was a Krum/Hermione fic? I've been wondering that for a while now.

The Poll Standings, as of 11.23.2005 (1202)

**The Labyrinth- **6

**Reign of Fire- **39

**The Weasley Boys- **19

Oh my, I was almost _positive _that The Weasley Boys would always dominate the polls. I can't believe RoF is beating it by twenty points! Well, I might be off (so if anyone wants to check...? ((Just kidding!))) Oh, and I don't like this new review response system, but I'm all for following rules...

Till next time!


	6. You'll just make fun of me

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

* * *

"Pizza won't be here for thirty," Fred said, sitting cross-legged by his twin.

"But I'm hungry now!" Ron complained.

"You know where the kitchen is," Ginny replied, smirking.

"Children," Mrs. Weasley warned, and there was silence.

Hermione had her hands up, covering her face. Dear Lord. She couldn't believe they were watching this. This wasn't going to bode well for her at all.

"Relax," Percy said, folding his arms as he glanced at Hermione. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

"I _wish_," the bushy haired teen replied, shaking her head.

* * *

Despite the fact it was indeed Christmas break, none of the Professors had held back in giving assignments to be completed before school resumed. But, the students being how they were, the library was empty and everyone was busy partying in the Common Room. With The Yule Ball just around the corner, everyone fourth year and up had opted to stay at the castle, and so the Common Room was completely packed.

It was also incredibly noisy and lively, with no thanks to Fred and George. Their Canary Creams had been a huge hit, and everyone was bursting into feathers all over the place. Hermione cringed at all the extra work the House Elfs would have to do to clean it up, and was ready to jinx the next person to explode into the next world and back.

(Needless to say, all the Gryffindors all learned never to accept food from each other again.)

Hermione sat at a window, currently, staring out at the frost covered grounds below. The Beauxbaton's carriage looked nothing short of a giant replica of Cinderella's, made even more lovely compared to Hagrid's own home, which looked like a demented Gingerbread house. Only the Durmstrang ship looked foreboding in the ethereal surroundings, not including the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey, Hermione, Harry and I are going to get dinner," Ron said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Wanna come?"

"Okay," Hermione replied, standing up and smoothing out her skirt carefully.

* * *

The food was delicious. The House Elfs were busting their backs to make the best stews and savory puddings in the world. The three friends couldn't recall a time in which the food at Hogwarts had been any better. Of course, Fleur Delacour, being Fleur Delacour, had found a way to complain about it.

"It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food," She sulked grumpily, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she left the Great Hall, Harry, Hermione and Ron (who was cowering behind the other to as not to be seen by her) following. "I will not fit into my dress robes!"

"Oooh, there's a tragedy," Hermione snapped, muttered darkly, "She thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?"

Harry nodded his head, but Ron completely ignored the statement. "Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" He asked.

Hermione sighed heavily. Ron had kept up his pestering her about the topic for nearly a week. She could only assume he was attempting to startle it out of her when she was least expecting it, but so far she hadn't slipped. Key in, him asking repetitively.

"I'm not going to tell you," Hermione replied, "You'll just make fun of me."

Malfoy's shrill voice cut off any reply Ron would have made. "You're joking, Weasley. You're not telling me someone's asked that to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?"

Both Harry and Ron whipped around, fists raised to pummel the haughty little Slytherin, but Hermione spoke loudly. "Hello, Professor Moody!"

Malfoy jumped away from the three of them, glancing around suspiciously. Hermione turned and smiled, her gaze resting on Professor Moody, who was still eating his stew at the staff table in the Great Hall. Malfoy hissed through his teeth, ticked.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" Hermione said seethingly.

With that, the trio headed up to the marble stairs, laughing loudly.

"Hermione," Ron said, glancing at her and frowning, "your teeth..."

"What about them?" Hermione asked, throwing him a quizzical look.

"Well, they're different..." Ron continued, his frown deepening, "I've just noticed..."

"Of course they are," Hermione smiled wryly. "Did you really expect me to keep those fangs Malfoy gave me?"

"No," Ron said, shaking his head. "I mean, they're different to how they were before he put that hex on you. They're all... straight and – and normal sized."

Hermione smiled mischievously, and both boys were a little surprised to see that their friends smile wasn't her own. Her teeth weren't the same, exactly how Ron had said.

"Well, when I went up to Madam Pomfry to get them shrunk, she held up a mirror and told me to stop her when they were back to how they normally were," Hermione said, "And I just... let her carry on a bit." Her smiled widened cheerfully. "Mum and Dad won't be too please. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages, but they wanted me to carry on with my braces. You know, they're dentists, they just don't think teeth and magic should – look! Pigwidgeon's back!"

The small owl had, in fact, returned. He was bouncing on an icicle covered banister, a scroll of parchment tied to his leg and throwing off his center of gravity. He wobbled dangerously, and people surrounding paused to point and laugh at him.

"He's so cute!" a third year said, and Ron turned a funny shade of pink.

He flew up the stairs and snatched Pidwidgeon in his hand, careful not to crush him to death. "Stupid little feathery git," Ron hissed as Harry and Hermione caught up. "You bring letters to the addressee! You don't hang around showing off!" Ron thrust the message into Harry's hand, before letting the owl go. "Here, take it," he muttered.

The three hurried into the Common Room to read the message, for once thankful for the noise. Everyone was so wrapped up in what they were doing themselves, they hadn't noticed the three new arrival's somewhat sneaky behavior.

"Dear Harry," Harry red aloud quietly, his, Hermione and Ron's heads all leaning close together, "Congratulations on getting past the Horntail. Whoever put your name in the goblet shouldn't be feeling too happy right now! I was going to suggest a Conjunctivitus Curse, as a dragon's eyes are it's weakest point-"

"That's what Krum did!" Hermione whispered.

"-but your way was better. I'm impressed," Harry continued. "Don't get complacent, though, Harry. You've only done one task; whoever put you in for the tournament's got plenty more opportunity if they're trying to hurt you. Keep you eyes open – particularly when the person we discussed is around – and concentrate on keeping yourself out of trouble. Keep in touch, I still want to hear about anything unusual. Sirius.

"He sounds exactly like Moody," Harry said quietly, tucking the letter away again inside of his robes, "'Constant Vigilance!' You'd think I walk around with my eyes shut, banging off the walls..."

"But he's right, Harry," Hermione said, shaking her head. "You have still got two tasks to do. You really ought to have a look at that egg, you know, and start working out what it means..."

"Hermione, he's got ages!" Ron snapped, defending his best mate. "Want a game of chess, Harry?"

"Yeah, okay," Harry agreed. He spotted the look on Hermione's face, and said. "Come on, how'm I supposed to concentrate with all this noise going on? I won't even be able to hear the egg over this lot."

"Oh, I suppose not," Hermione agreed, sighing heavily.

* * *

I apologize sincerely, from the bottom of my black, dead and twisted heart, that this fic has gone so long without an update. There are no excuses. There have been two Summer Breaks since my last update. However, this Summer Break, I pledge to rewrite and continue (and hopefully finish) this fic before I go back to school in the fall.

If anyone has waited hopelessly for an update, speak up, and I shall give you all my first born child. You'll have to work out how you're sharing it amongst yourselves, but, I assure you, it's yours. I won't help pay child support though. I'm saving to go to Anime Iowa.

Voting for my **Reign of Fire**, **The Weasley Boys**, and **The Labyrinth** is still open, but I warn you, it might be some time before I actually sit down and write them. (In that same breath though, when I wrote _Bossy Effeminate Teenage Boys_, I spent about sixty hours on it, and got it done in five days.)

Feel free to vote, but I won't post the scores until next Chapter, by which I will have hopefully done a recount.

Thank you all, so very much for your patience.

Much love,

_**MGO**_


End file.
